When manufacturing a semiconductor device, miniature processing is performed by lithography using a photo resist. In recent years, the high integration of semiconductor devices is proceeding and there is a tendency for the activated light rays which are used to have short wave lengths to a KrF excimer laser (248 nm), ArF excimer laser (193 nm) and F2 excimer laser (157 nm). In a lithography process using these light sources, a problem is produced whereby the dimension accuracy of a photo resist pattern drops due to the effects of a standing wave due to the reflection of exposure light of the substrate or the effects of scattered reflection of the exposure light due to unevenness of the substrate. Thus, a method for arranging a Bottom Anti-Reflective Coating (BARC) film between the photo resist and the substrate to be processed as been examined.
For example, an inorganic bottom anti-reflective coating such as titanium, titanium dioxide, titanium nitride, chrome oxide, carbon, or α-silicon, and an organic bottom anti-reflective coating comprised from a light adsorption material and a high molecular compound are known as bottom anti-reflective coatings. While an inorganic bottom anti-reflective coating requires equipment such as a vacuum deposition device, CVD device and sputtering device for forming a film, an organic bottom anti-reflective coating does not require any special equipment and is therefore advantageous. As a result, numerous examinations have taken place into organic bottom anti-reflective coatings. For example, an acryl resin type bottom anti-reflective coating which includes a hydroxyl group which is a cross-linking reaction group, and a light adsorption group within the same molecule or a novolac resin type bottom anti-reflective coating which includes a hydroxyl group which is a cross-linking reaction group, and a light adsorption group within the same molecule can be exemplified.
These organic bottom anti-reflective coatings are often formed using a thermosetting composition since the coating prevents intermixing with a photo resist coated upon it. As a result, the bottom anti-reflective coating becomes insoluble in a photo resist developer solution and it is necessary to remove the bottom anti-reflective using dry etching coating prior to processing a semiconductor substrate.
Furthermore, a bottom anti-reflective coating formation composition which has excellent dry etching tolerance, high anti-reflective effects and does not produce intermixing with a resist is described as an organic bottom anti-reflective coating for example in Japanese Laid Open Patent 2005-241963.
The amount and size of foreign objects included in the material of an organic bottom anti-reflective coating used in the manufacture of a semiconductor device affects the manufacture of the semiconductor device. Thus, it is desirable to ascertain data relating to quantifying the foreign objects included in the material of an organic bottom anti-reflective coating formed in an actual semiconductor device. Quality during manufacture of a semiconductor device is assured by establishing technology for evaluating the quality of a bottom anti-reflective coating when applied to a semiconductor device. However, the current situation is that a technology for evaluating the quality of a bottom anti-reflective coating has not been established.
The present invention attempts to solve the problems described above by providing an evaluation substrate for evaluating defects caused by foreign objects included within an organic material which affects the manufacture of a semiconductor device, a defect examination method and a defect detection device.